


Doctor Hale

by HailHydra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Doctor Derek Hale, Good Peter, Grumpy Derek, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Peter Hale Feels, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra/pseuds/HailHydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr prompt: write a piece about a doctor who doesn't like people</p><p>Derek didn't take into account how much he doesn't like people when he decided to become a doctor, maybe someone can brighten his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here so please be nice but all constructive criticism is welcomed.

Some days Derek wonders why he chose to become a doctor. Given the fact that he absolutely despises people you would think that he’d want to avoid them at all costs but instead he goes into a career where his job is literally to interact with people. In fact Laura finds a huge amount of amusement in the whole situation. The first time that he’d informed his family of what he’d wanted to study she’d burst out laughing and wouldn’t stop for a solid 20 minutes. His mom had been more encouraging, informing him again that he should spend more time with other people and that didn’t mean just the pack.

Derek had never got along with other people though, they were so loud and had to fill every moment with noise. He would rather sit with Uncle Peter watching his mom trying to teach the pups while Laura laughed at their sad attempts.

But instead of just finding a nice job where he could avoid people all together he had decided he wanted to help people and become a doctor. He knew why he’s chosen to become a doctor, after Kate nearly killed his whole pack Derek had almost lost himself in guilt and self-loathing. It took him many years after the incident to finally forgive himself and to realize that he wasn’t really to blame. He still felt the need to do something that wasn’t destructive, to do something that would heal and not kill. So he became a doctor and it was a mistake that today he was regretting more than ever. 

He’d been given the early shift which probably should have clued Derek into the fact that it was going to be a bad day. Four cups of coffee later and the most he would normally have to do was keep a check on the overnight patients and sit around in peace on the off chance that there was an emergency. But today the world hated him so he’d been stuck with a total of no less than seven intoxicated humans, one of which decided that it would be a great idea to throw up all over him.

Despite the clean clothes he’d managed to get hold of, the smell of vomit still clung to him and he wished that he didn’t have a heightened sense of smell. But now he was stuck with a rancid smell, a raging headache and still another two hours until he got off of his shift and managed to shower.

It was fair to say that Derek was in a terrible mood so when a body suddenly ran into him full force he could barely stop the growl that tried to escape. He looked down at the human and he knew that his face was making the expression that Cora loved to mock.

Derek could hear the boy’s heartbeat sky rocket as he got a good look at who he’d ran into. His apologies were rushed and panicked and before Derek could even speak he had rushed off down the hallway barely managing to avoid running into a nurse heading in the opposite direction.

Derek stood shocked and unsure how to react, on minute the guy had been there and the next he was gone. He felt like he’d just witnessed a natural disaster and now had no idea what to do or what to feel. He couldn’t stop thinking about him for the rest of his shift. He wanted to look into the boys eyes and have his attention only on him. For god’s sake, he didn’t even know who this human was or why he craved him so much. All he knew was that he had never met someone who fascinated him like he did.

Laura sensed something was wrong the second he walked into the house. He shouldn’t be surprised, she always has been nosy, if something was happening with a member of the pack chances were she knew all about it.

“What happened?” She asked, eyeing him curiously.

Derek wasn’t in the mood to be questioned today, not when he barely knew what was happening himself so he brushed past his sister, ignoring her as she continued to bug him for information. Instead he headed for a much needed shower.

That night as he lay in bed he thought back to the boy and promised himself that somehow he would find out who he was. He told himself that he would figure out what it was about the boy that drew him to him. His dreams that night were filled with mole dotted skin and big doe eyes.

 

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Stiles finally found the room that his buddy Scott was in. He walked in with a huge grin and immediately started ranting about the hot doctor who he’d almost ran into on his way there. Scott listened obligingly as Stiles continued talking about his stubble, which he was pretty sure went against some hospital rule, and the delicious ass that he’d managed to sneak a quick glance at as he ran past.

Scott was used to Stiles’ constant talk and just focused on the sound of his voice, finally being able to relax in the presence if his best friend after the asthma attack that had forced him here in the first place.

As Stiles rambled on he tried not to show how panicked he’d been when he had realized that Scott had been taken to the hospital. He hated this place and hated the part of himself that constantly whispered that one day someone he cares about will come in here and never leave again.

Instead of the depressing thoughts, Stiles concentrated on the doctor that he’d nearly sent flying. He might just have to ignore his hatred of hospitals if it meant seeing doctor stubble again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! I decided to write a follow up but it sort of got a way from me a bit so it's now going to have three chapters. The third chapter will be up in the next few days.

“Hey, Mrs McCall!” Stiles calls out as he approaches the front desk of the hospital where he knew the nurse would be.

“What are you doing here, Stiles?” she responded with clear exasperation.

“I thought I’d come bring you lunch, Scott says you’ve been busy lately.”

“Why are you really here?” she said crossing her arms but not before grabbing the lunch Stiles had prepared for her.

Stiles counted it as a small win.

“I just told you, I brought-” Stiles cut off as he saw her raise an eyebrow at him.

“Okay, fine! I’m looking for the hot doctor. You know the one, stubble, angry eyebrows.”

“Stiles! Leave Doctor Hale alone, he has a job to do.” She told him with a sigh.

“Hale! That should make my search easier.” Stiles smiled in triumph at the nurses slip.

“Stiles, don’t make me talk to your father about harassment.”

“Oh come on, Melissa. I won’t bother him too much, I promise.” Stiles pleaded to his best friend’s mom.

“If I hear one complaint, I’m going straight to your father.” Melissa finally gave in.

Stiles grin grew as he fist pumped the air when he thought the nurse couldn’t see him. Melissa wondered for the thousandth time why Scott couldn’t have picked a different best friend. Everyone knew, though, that she loved the boy and his strange antics. She only hoped that she didn’t hear any complaints, it might be an idea to update the Sheriff though just in case.

 

Stiles walked through the hallways in a good mood, Melissa had basically given him her blessing. Or rather that was how he was going to take it anyway. He wandered aimlessly in any direction hoping to run into Doctor Hale. It shouldn’t take too long, after all how many places were there around here for a doctor to be?

As it turned out there were quite a few, Stiles found out after wandering the hospital for close to two hours. Stiles had become discouraged after thirty minutes of searching but something stopped him from giving up. But now though it was getting later and he knew that his dad would be worried if he got home and he wasn’t there. With that in mind he turned for the exit and made his way back to his battered jeep with plans to return the next day. Maybe if he brought Melissa lunch again she would give him more information.

 

 

Derek was just getting ready to go home after his shift when one of the nurses approached him. Melissa, he thought her name was, her son was a semi regular patient due to his bad asthma. He’d checked him over before and he seemed like a good kid.

“Doctor Hale, Stiles didn’t bother you too much today did he?” She gave him a friendly smile which Derek could only respond to with a confused frown.

“Stiles?”

“My son’s best friend, he can be a bit much sometimes but he’s harmless really.”

“Sorry, I haven’t met a Stiles today, is he a patient?” He asked her.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise before hurrying to correct him.

“Oh no, he’s not a patient, he just came in looking for someone but I must have got the wrong person.”

Derek nodded his understanding and said his goodbyes before leaving, thinking no more of the subject. In truth he was dismayed, he had hoped that the guy that he had met a few days ago would return to the hospital but there had been no sight of him. 

The past few days had been excruciating, it was like people were setting out to annoy him. He had gotten all of the worst stubborn patients and then some teen had decided to throw a tantrum about his meds which led to half of the staff on the ward sporting migraines.

It didn’t help that at every turn he thought he saw the guy who was quickly becoming a regular in his dreams. All it took was someone walking past with brown hair and a flash of moles and he was spinning around like some overeager puppy but it never turned out to be him.

Derek parked in front of the house and it was a show of how much this guy distracted him that he didn’t notice anything until he was sprawled on the floor with Laura sat on top of him looking annoyed.

“That is it, Derek Hale. All of this broodiness is suffocating me so spill!”

“There’s nothing to spill, Laura.” He sighed.

“Oh, please. Quit the bullshit or I’ll bring in mom in on this and you know that she’s worse than I am.”

“Fine!” He caved immediately, shuddering at the memory of the last time his mom decided to get involved in something like this.

Laura’s only reaction was to smirk down at him in victory, knowing that Derek would rather tell her than involve their mom. She might feel bad about the threat if it didn’t work so well.

“I met a guy.” He told her simply.

Laura let out a laugh.

“That’s so cute. Derek’s got a crush!” Cora suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Derek groaned loudly, throwing his head back into the hard ground on the off chance that he could play off a concussion and avoid this humiliation.

“Don’t be a drama queen, Der. Who is he? Where did you meet? What’s he like?”

His two sisters threw question after question at him and he wished he hadn’t told them. The worst part of the whole thing was that he didn’t know the answer to half of the questions they were asking. He was pathetic over a guy he knew literally nothing about.

Telling his sisters that worked out about as well as he thought it would. They sat there howling with laughter until he got up in annoyance and started his way into the house. He had hoped that would be the end of it but he had no such luck. Dinner was mortifying as he sat listening to their thinly veiled jokes while the rest of the pack sat there in confusion trying to figure out what was happening. Uncle Peter watched on with amusement as though he already knew what was happening. Derek had to admit that he wouldn’t be surprised if Peter did know, the man always seemed to know everything. It was rather unsettling actually.

It was after the awkward dinner that Uncle Peter cornered him and smirked knowingly. Derek growled at him and walked around him, not in the mood for any more mocking that night. He just wanted to escape to the peace of his own room and try to pretend that this day hadn’t happened. His Uncle’s grip on his arm stopped him. He turned towards the older werewolf with his blue eyes flashing, ready to lash out in annoyance but Peter’s words stopped him.

“The name you’re looking for is Stilinski.” He told him before walking off with his regular smug smile etched on his face.

Stilinski. The name circled around his head as he lay in bed that night. Of course he knew the name, everyone in Beacon Hills did. The Sheriff had the respect of the town as well as the Hale pack after his help with the Kate incident. Derek had never met his son though. Everything he knew about him was town gossip; he was a few years younger than Derek and constantly finding himself in the middle of trouble. He silently thanked Peter for the information and fell asleep once again to thoughts of the Sheriff’s son.

 

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Peter heard Talia approaching before he saw her. He was sat outside of the Hale house just watching the moon and listening to the sound of the preserve around them. He liked coming out here to think in times like this when his thoughts were too loud for him. He couldn’t help but think how he could have lost all of this and it would have been his fault.  
He didn’t look over as his sister and alpha took a seat beside him. He should have known that she would come and find him eventually.

“Is there a reason in particular that you’re helping Derek with his crush?” She asked him eventually.

He smirked over at the older Hale.

“Don’t you remember what it was like to be young and in complete lust, Tally?” He mocked softly.

“Oh, what a time it was,” she laughed. “But you’re avoiding the question, Peter.”

In truth Peter didn’t want to talk about his mistakes, he never was one to dwell on things he had done wrong. The last person he wanted to discuss this with was his perfect sister. He didn’t want to talk to her about how, because of him, there whole pack could have been wiped out in just a moment.

He growled at himself in annoyance. He had pushed his nephew right into the arms of the hunter bitch. He had almost caused his whole pack to be burned alive in their own home and all because of that stupid stunt that he had pulled with the Paige girl.

He had put all of those ideas in Derek’s head. He had pointed out to him just how human she was and pushed at him to have her turned. In truth, he had never expected Derek to go ahead with it. He only wanted the boy to realize that a human was no good for him. He wanted the best for his favorite nephew, he wanted him to have a strong werewolf mate, someone who deserved him. 

But it had all backfired and instead he’d got the girl killed. It was his actions that led to Derek having to take his girlfriends life to put her out of her misery. Then worst of all, he’d ignored him. He should have been there for the boy to help him through it all but instead he’d backed off thinking he was doing the right thing. That decision gave Kate the opportunity to weasel her way into Derek’s head and he hadn’t noticed anything. He shuddered to think what could have happened if the Sheriff hadn’t been simply passing through at the right time to stop her.

Now she was left to rot in a small cell somewhere and his pack were left with the memories of how they could have lost everything. Because of him.

“It wasn’t your fault, you know, just like it wasn’t Derek’s.” Talia’s soft voice broke him from his thoughts.

“Of course it’s my fault. I caused it all, if I’d just left Derek and Paige alone then nothing would have happened.” He told her bitterly.

“Kate would still have found a way to get to the pack, that’s what people like her are like. You made a mistake but you thought you were doing the right thing. We’re all still here, we all survived, Peter. You need to stop blaming yourself. Derek has learned to forgive himself, maybe you should start to do the same.” She squeezed his shoulder before walking back into the house.

Peter looked up to the moon and let out a sigh. If only forgiving himself was that easy. But he would make sure than he would do right by Derek now. He wouldn’t cause him anymore pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone's support, it's meant a lot to me. Here's the last chapter, I hope you enjoy.

It was the third time that week that Stiles had come looking for Doctor Hale at the hospital and Melissa had to admit that she was starting to feel sorry for him. No one could deny that the kid was determined. Melissa made up her mind as Stiles stopped in front of her and handed over some lunch, that was something she was definitely going to miss.

“5.” She told him.

“Huh?”

“Doctor Hale’s shift finishes at 5 tomorrow.”

Stiles gave her a huge smile and a hug before rushing back out of the hospital. His happiness made her hope that she had done the right thing but Dr. Hale seemed like a nice enough man so what harm could it cause?

 

Derek lay back on his bed staring at the ceiling. It had been almost a week since his uncle had supplied him with the name Stilinski and he was still no closer to figuring out how he could approach the man. If he was being honest, he was close to giving up on the whole thing. The guy had probably forgotten him the moment he was out of sight while Derek was here fantasizing about him.

His sisters didn’t even knock before entering his room and sprawling over his bed, and as a result him. 

“Okay, Derek, we’ve decided we’re going to help you get your man.”

“Yeah, it’s been a week, Der. We’re sick of you being all pathetic.”

Derek rolled his eyes at the two of them and tried in vain to push them off of him.

“I don’t need your help.” They, of course, ignored him.

“So first we need to find out more about him. We need to know where he’s going to be and when so you can ambush him and-”

Derek tuned his sisters out, pulling the covers over his head. They meant well but they sounded like stalkers. If the guy was meant for him then they would have met up already, Derek decided.

 

Scott groaned for the thousandth time since agreeing to join Stiles.

“Come on, Scott, it’s gonna be fun.” His friend told him cheerfully.

“Fun?” He said in disbelief. “Why would it be fun to tag along as you try to stalk some doctor who probably doesn’t remember you, on the off chance that you can work up the courage to ask him on a date.”

“Of course he’ll remember me.” Stiles replied although honestly he wasn't so sure.

The look Scott gave him implied that he wasn’t so sure about that either.

“Now your mom told me that he finishes at 5, we’ve got 15 minutes so if we just hang around here he should walk right past us.”

“Dude, you brought my mom into this?”

“Focus, that’s not important. Do I look like someone you’d want to date?”

“Erm.”

“Right, not helpful. I probably should have brought Danny instead.”

“You were the one who made me come with you.”

“Shut up, Scot- damn it, quick hide!”

Stiles managed to push Scott out of sight just as Doctor Hale caught his eye. For the first time he realized that he didn’t know what to say to the man who he’d been looking for over the last week. As the doctor approached him Stiles had no idea what he was saying other than the fact that words were leaving his mouth and he had no idea how to stop them. Why did this have to happen now, he should have planned something to say instead of being impulsive and just turning up at the man’s place of work.

The doctor’s chuckle abruptly stopped the words that were bubbling out of his mouth. He stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights wondering what to do now and what the doctor would do.

“Join me for coffee tomorrow?” Derek asked eventually.

“Sure.” Stiles replied trying to seem a little cooler than how he felt though judging by the smile on Doctor Hale’s face it hadn’t worked.

“Good, meet me here tomorrow at the same time. I’m Derek.”

“Stiles.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Stiles.” Derek smiled before leaving the hospital.

Stiles stood there for a moment longer. He couldn’t believe that he’d actually managed to get himself a date. Even after all his rambling.

“Man, I can’t believe that actually worked. You got yourself a date.” Scott bound up to him.

Stiles threw his arm over his best friend’s shoulder with a grin. Hiding the fact that he was just as surprised as his friend was.

“You’re damn right I did, Scotty.”

 

And it’s going to be the start of something great, he added silently to himself.


End file.
